


One Step At A Time

by FrankyDoylexD



Category: Holby City
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3114629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankyDoylexD/pseuds/FrankyDoylexD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sophia returns from the states, unable to forget her kiss with Zosia, unaware that Zosia has been sectioned under the mental health act since she went to the states, Sophia needs to know were she stands with the doctor and requests to see her, is she heading for hearbreak?</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Step At A Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T

I had arrived, or rather touched back down on the soil and here I was, standing outside of Holby City Hospital once more. I had left for the states with Fleur, and i thought I would be happy and i had been. I was. but my trial of thoughts wouldn't forget that kiss with Doctor March, sure Zosia completely surprised me because it wasn't in her character and we never really did talk about it afterwards because i'd gone to the party and hadn't given it a second thought but here i was, back in Holby, determined to track down the attractive junior doctor, that was Zosia.

At the time i wasn't aware of her mental health issues, I mean, she had acted erratic the last time i saw her. I knew something was wrong but i couldn't quite put my finger on it but here i was, back at the hospital.

I made my way over to the lift and pressed the button just as I saw Arthur and Dominic heading in. "Sophia? I thought you were in the states?" Arthur questioned and i simply nodded "I was. but i'm back now, is Zosia with you?" I asked, then i noticed the look between Arthur and Dom.

"Haven't you heard?" Dom asked and i shook my head. "Heard what?" I asked. "Zosia's been sectioned under the mental health act, just before christmas and has been over new year." Dom informed me of.

To say I was shocked was one thing. "Is, is she okay?" I asked. "We've only seen her a couple times" both of the boys admitted and i nodded.

"Why are you asking? I thought you and Fleur had sorted things?" Dom eyed me suspiciously

"We did and we are fine. I have something I need to discuss with Zosia." I reply,

"Well she's not here." Dom said as the lift doors opened, and he and Arthur stepped into the lift. And i followed suit. "I'm back working at Holby now so you'll be seeing more of me." I announced and Dom pressed the button for Keller Ward.

 

Meanwhile later that day I was at the nurses desk when I saw Mr Self, i knew from Fleur that he was Zosia's father. "Mr Self?" I said, he looked up at me. He was reading notes from a patient.

"Nurse?".. He asked

"Just call me Sophia. I was wondering if you would allow me to see Zosia?" I ask.

"Doctor March is currently on leave. She will not be back for some time." Mr Self rudely informed me of.

"I need to discus something with her." I reply.

"Can it wait?" He snapped

"Not really no," i reply coldy. I needed to know if i stood a chance with the doctor what our kiss meant to her, if it meant anything at all. but at least then i would know where i stood.

"I'm visiting her after my shift. I'm not promising anything, but i will mention it and see what she says. " Mr Self informed me of and i simply nodded

"Thanks Mr Self." I reply and got back to work, silently praying Zosia would agree to seeing me.

after being puked on twice and a few good hours later my shift was over and i headed to change out of my uniform and back into my normal clothes, when I saw Mr Self approaching my direction.

"Sophia." He said calling my name. I stopped on my heel. "Mr Self?" I said. "Zosia wants to see you. here is the address for the clinic as you can understand she is staying privately." He said and i simply understood, of course he wouldn't want colleagues knowing of his daughters condition or was he ashamed? I thought none the leas i took the paper from him with the address and soon left the hospital.

I got in my car and typed the post code into the sat nav, it soon told me the clinic was approx an hour and half drive away, i soon started the engine and drove out of the hospital's driving grounds....

 

(Approx one hour and half later)

'You have reached your destination' my sat nav informed me of i cut the ignition and undid my seat belt, the butterflies strengthened in my stomach as i got out of the car and made my way over to the entrance. I was nervous, would she see me? I wondered as i pressed the buzzer and was allowed into the clinic, i looked around, the place gave me a dull feeling but that was expected.

"I'm here to see Zosia." I told the lady on reception she nodded "You will need to sign in." She said handing me the visitors book and i signed in. I was soon given a visitors pass. I began to pace the room as the nerves began to kick in, it was now or never.

The nurse soon returned with Zosia in toe. "Sophia?" Zosia questioned when she saw me.

"Zosia, we need to talk." I tell her as we both sit at the table in the room.

"About?" She asked me

"About, about our kiss." I tell her

"Oh.." Zosia replied looking at me.

" i thought you were in the states, Dom said you had gone with Fleur." Zosia told me.

" i did." I reply

"So why are you here?" She glared at me, one eyebrow raised

"Because, because i need to know where i stand." I reply

"Stand with what?" Zosia asked bluntly

"Us. Did it, did it mean anything to you?" I ask looking at her expression, wondering what shes thinking.

"If you're so happy with Fluer why would you come back from the states to see me?" Zosia asked looking at me

"Because i couldn't forget that kiss. I dont know if it meant anything to you, " i tell her simply, now shes looking at me.

"Sophia, you dont want to get involved with me. I won't be good for you." Zosia stated simply not looking at me.

"Is this because of your health problems?" I ask.

"Really Sophia you've had a wasted journey, you should have stayed in the states." Zosia said not looking at me .

"Zosh. Whatever it is you're going through." I began but she interrupted me as usual

"Don't give me the "we can handle it together" speech, save me that please." Zosia told me looking at me. So i took one of her hands in mine.

"Zosh, you were there for me, you let me cry and complain about Fleur and you helped me to come out to my parents i won't forget that. I want to be there for you, return the favour as your friend if nothing more." I tell her still holding her hand in mine.

"I'm.. I'm confused. I don't know how i feel." Zosia admitted not looking at me. I could see it in those lovely eyes of hers. "But, Sophia. I do like you, a lot actually" she tells me, showing me one of those cute smiles of hers that had me bucking at the knees the first time i saw it.

"How about we take it slowly, one step at a time?" I ask stroking her palm with my finger, she nodded. "One step at a time." She agreed and i smiled,

Sure enough we then chatted about the odd things here and there, i made her laugh a couple of times. I loved her laugh. It was so cute and adorable but yet so sexy and seductive.

The nurse soon came in and said visiting time was over. I hugged Zosia goodbye, she buried her head on my shoulder for a bit but i soon pulled away and smiled at her, she returned said smile.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" I ask and she nodded "tomorrow" she agreed, i placed a kiss to her forehead and i left the building, feeling happier than i did going in.


End file.
